1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded MultiMediaCard (eMMC), an electronic device equipped with an eMMC and an eMMC engineering board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A MultiMediaCard (MMC) is a flash memory card standard. An Embedded MultiMediaCard (eMMC) is an architecture having an embedded storage solution with an MMC interface, flash memory and controller, all packaged together.
Today, eMMC is commonly used in mobile devices (such as a mobile phone) for data storage. However, via vendor commands designed in eMMCs for failure analysis, malicious hackers may gain access to the eMMC for security data.
Thus, protecting the eMMC of a mobile device from malicious software-based attacks is an important issue.